Hogwarts Karaoke! Revamped Edition
by the10thcullen
Summary: My most popular HP story rewritten. Many of the Hogwarts students you know and love, singing their hearts out for a fabulous prize! Please R&R! Hoping you think this one is better than the first! 3


Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd end up doing this...Here's a revised version of my story Hogwarts Karaoke! While reading over some of the reviews, I saw that most of you that have read it would've liked me to continue it or do a totally new one. Well, since I lost the song list for the older version, I started a whole new version and I know it's waaay better than the first! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: None of the song lyrics belong to me. Instead they belong to their respected performers. (Don't want to give the songs away) :) And Harry Potter isn't mine either.

* * *

~ "Wow, whoever did the decorations did a fantastic job!" a third-year Ravenclaw whispered to her friend.

"I heard it was a few members of Dumbledore's Army. Did you know they planned this whole event?"

"Really? Wow. At least they're not charging us to get in." The two girls chuckled as they took their seats in the Great Hall, which had been enchanted to look like the inside of the Three Broomsticks bar room. The tables sat four to five people and had a small flower vase in the center. Each had a different flower inside that never wilted. Candles floated throughout the room, providing light where needed. All the thrones have been pushed back from the front of the room, only to be replaced by a stage, curtains and all. If it hadn't been so quiet, you could hear mumbles behind them.

~ "I-I'm not sure I can do this, Harry. I've never sang in front of this many people before." Hermione panicked backstage, pacing back and forth. She was the first act of many tonight.

"Don't worry, Mione, everything will be fine. Besides, you've sang in front of the whole Gryffindor House." Harry reassured her, adjusting his tie. His act was right after Hermione's.

"Yeah, but – "she was cut off by a quick kiss from Harry.

"You'll be fine."

~ The floating candles dimmed and everyone got quiet. 7th year Lee Jordan walked on stage holding his wand as a microphone.

"Good evening, fellow students! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first ever Karaoke night!" he announced. Murmurs and whispers were heard throughout the hall.

"What the bloody hell is that?" some Slytherin boy shouted.

"I'll explain: this machine here," he conjured up a high tech karaoke machine, "will start to play a song. Our performers will sing to the song of their choice, and then it is up to you to pick the winner! Whoever you choose will get a free pass to all the stores in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley for one whole week!" Oohs and Aahs were now being thrown by all students.

"First up, 5th year Hermione Granger!" the audience clapped as she walked on stage. She was wearing a yellow tank top on top of a white one with faded denim capris. On her feet were white Converse sneakers and her hair was tied in a very messy ponytail. She took out her wand, pointed it at the machine, and her track began to play:

[Orianthi's "According to You" - Second Verse]

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody a__nd you can't take me any place  
__According to you I suck at telling jokes __'cause I always give it away  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span, y__ou're the boy who puts up with that  
__According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not  
__According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated  
__Like I'm not hated, oh no  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
__It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
__You can't do anything right  
__  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not  
__According to you_

*Audience cheering very loudly* Hermione took three bows. Lee Jordan came from backstage clapping.

"That's what I call an opening act. Will our next act be able to beat it? Wait two minutes to find out while he gets ready."

~ Hermione ran backstage, threw her arms around Harry, and started kissing him wildly on the cheek.  
"Oh, you were right, Harry! They **loved **my song!"

"Told you everything would be ok. Now it's my turn, wish me luck."Lee walked back on stage with his arm hooked around Harry's neck.

"Here he is; our next performer, the one and only Boy Who Lived…Harry Potter!"Harry's jet-black hair was as messy as usual. He was wearing a button down shirt, untucked, with a Gryffindor tie around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of the school pants with black and white checkered Van sneakers. He did the same as Hermione; pointed his wand at the machine and started to sing.

[3 Doors Down's "Kryptonite" – Second Verse]

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

*Audience cheers even louder than before* Lee climbs onto the stage from the audience.  
"Is there anything this guy can't do? Give it up for Mr. Harry Potter! The next act before our first break will begin in about three minutes."

~ Ron was sitting in a corner, pretending to strum his wand like a guitar.  
"Ron, you're up next, what's up?" Hermione asked while kneeling down in front of him.

"My song is ridiculously stupid. Is it too late to change it?" He mumbled.

"The song is not stupid, *chuckles* just look at mine."

"Yours was bloody brilliant, Hermione. Mine is the one that stinks."

"It does not stink, Ronald. Just go out and sing it, you'll feel better about it. Trust me." She patted him on the shoulder as she got up to talk to the other performers. Ron sighed as he got up.

~ "Well, students, it's finally time for our final act before our first break: Mr. Ronald Weasley, brother to the greatest jokesters I'll ever know!"  
Ron slowly walked on stage, his Nikes squeaking as he went. This caused a few chuckles from the audience. The t-shirt he was wearing was a deep forest green and it had a string of musical notes across his chest. He was wearing much worn out black jeans. Just like Harry and Hermione, he pointed his wand at the machine.

[Boys Like Girls' "Love Drunk" – First Verse & Part of Ending]

_Top down in the summer sun  
the day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye

_There's just one thing would make me say  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bulls*** you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over_

*Audience claps and cheers* Lee's been standing behind Ron for quite some time now (creeper, much?).  
"Fred and George better be proud of you, Ron. That was **incredible**."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Lee. Now, if I could please go backstage. There's a buffet table with my name on it." The audience laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead. That was the last act before the break. Please get up, use the facilities, and enjoy the food set up for you during the performances. Our next group of acts will begin in 15 minutes."  
Most of the students got up and migrated to their destination.

~ "So who'd you like, Marie?" the third-year Ravenclaw asked her friend.

"Must you ask? Harry of course! What about you?"

"Oh, it was Ron. Hermione was good too though. I wonder who's going to be up next?"

"Yeah, but the one thing I know is that I'm asking my parents for a karaoke machine this year." The two giggled as they made their way to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

What did you think? Better than the first, I think so. Who should my next **_three_** performers be? Yet to perform are Neville, Cho, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, Hannah, the Patil girls, Draco, and Fred & George. Choose wisely ;D


End file.
